Dying Love
by KianinaKotone
Summary: you always forget what you had after you lost it and it's the same with Sakura's life. Akatsuki is in the Konoha. Rewritten!
1. New friends

**New Friends**

Discalimer : I do not own Naruto

"Dr. Haruno, the emergency needs you " said a nurse to her superior.

"What happened in here!" said a beauty pink haired doctor.

"He's got two broken ribs, a huge hole in the stomach, a broken leg and arm, and a huge gash on his face. And I think his enemies put a poison into his body "answered the nurse.

" Okay. Let's move. It will be a very long time to heal him. The faster we heal him, the faster we finish it! " shouted the pink haired doctor.

" HAI! " said the nurses,

**After 3 hours...**

" Finally! Move him to room 324 and tell a nurse to watch him for a while, because his condition is still bad" ordered the pink haired doctor.

" hai, sakura-hime "

" don't call me that, kotone-chan. You know that I hate it when people kept calling me that. I'm not that great " said a very agitate Sakura.

" I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But it suits you and people kept calling you that because they love you and will do everything for you. You're Konoha's Cherry Blossom and Konoha's sweetheart! " said Kotone, on of the nurses in the hospital.

" really? I didn't know that " said a blushing cherry blossom doctor.

" and you called me an idiot. Anyway, great job, Sakura-chan. You can go home now and I will take care of all. Get some rest, you need that! And I'm sure The Godaime doesn't want to see her precious student get sick" suggested Kotone.

" _**you know me very well, kotone" said Inner sakura**_

" thank you very much, koto-chan. You're the best. Say my hello to Tsunade-shisou, okay? BYE" said Sakura after hugging the girl.

"BYE, SAKI-CHAN! Be careful "

Sakura Haruno was the most beautiful woman in Konoha. If you asked both villagers and ninjas about her, they'll answer that Sakura was an angel. She had long silky pink hair that you wanted to touch it very much, her forehead wasn't huge anymore, her cute little nose, rossy pink lips that every man wanted to kiss it, curvy body in the right place, and the most wonderful about her physical was her eyes. It was the most wonderful and captivating eyes you had ever seen, emerald green eyes. It showed the emotion she felt at the moment. You would sank deeper in that eyes and couldn't look away from it.

**At the street..**

After Sakura went out from the hospital, she decided to go to the training ground. Every people, both villagers and ninjas, greeted her with such a manner. They called her "sakura-hime", "sakura-chan", or "sakura-sama" much to made her even angry, but she just dropped it. They woouldn't listen her and it was just like a nickname for her. Maybe they thought she was happy, but they were wrong. She felt sad, she missed her boys very much.

" _Kaka-sensei, Naruto...Sasuke-kun. Where are you guys? I miss you guys very much"_ _thought Sakura._

" _**MEE TOO ! I MISS MY HOTTIES! MAYBE THEY'RE EVEN SEXIER AND HOTTER THAN BEFORE " said Inner Sakura.**_

" _Inner, SHUT UP ! "_

" _**Geez... You're not funny, saki-chan! "**_

" _I'm you, remember . now, go to your inner land!" smirked Sakura_

" _**I will ! ciao! "**_

**After a few minutes...**

In deep of thought and arguing with her inner, Sakura didn't realize that she had arrived in the training ground. And still didn't realize the stares from a group of ninjas. Until...

" SAKURA ! LOOK OUT! " shouted a blonde man that looked like a woman.

" WHAT? " said a very very surprise Sakura. She tripped and fell down to the ground..

" ugh...hurts..."

" Sakura, are you okay? Deidara, you stupid blondie. Look what you had done! " said a very angry blue haired woman.

" Sakura-chan, are you okay? Tobi is worry! " saids a hyper Tobi.

" I'm sorry, un. I didn't mean to. " said Deidara apologetically.

" ugh...i~it...it's fine deidara.. I'm fine " answered a very dizzy sakura.

" no, you're not fine, Sakura. Deidara you fool! I'll kill you ! come here ! " a very angry Zetsu ran to Deidara with murderous aura.

" NO, un ! I'M SORRY, ZETSU ! HELP ME! " Deidara tried to beg to everyone to help him. But they just said NO or shrugged and smirked. Zetsu chased after Deidara until the other couldn't see them from the training ground.

" stupid men with their stupid brains and stupid thoughts! " said a very angry Konan.

" hn " you knew who..

" can someone teach this stupid itachi how to speak ?" said the redhead puppet master of Akatsuki.

" Tobi can ! I'll teach you, itachi-senpai " a very happy Tobi was jumping up with happy attitude.

" how are you today, Sakura-san?"

"I'm fine, Pein-san. A little bit rough at the hospital. An ANBU member got attack by some rogue ninjas and got serious wounds."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sakura-san. But is he okay now?"

"yeah..he's okay. I already healed him."

"GOOD JOB, SAKURA-CHAN ! TOBI LOVES YOU!"

"hn...well done."

"that's my honey, saki-chan."

"thanks tobi, itachi-san, konan-chan!" said a blushing sakura.

"now how about I treat you all for dinner?"

"You're the best, Leader-sama" said Kakuzu for the first time.

"sorry, I can't. Have to worship to Jashin-sama!" said Hidan dramatically.

"What about Dei-chan and Zetsu-kun?" asked Sakura.

"they can ask for the food by themselves" said the Leader of the Akatsuki

"OKAY! Let's Go! TOBI IS HUNGRY!"

After that, they walked together to the restaurant, leaving a poor Deidara and a very angry Zetsu.

"HELP ME, UN!" screamed Deidara.

That was the last sound they heared from the training ground.

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic. Is this good?**

**Well, In this story Akatsuki is part of Konoha now. You could say that because the love of Sakura, they changed their mind and became Konoha's ninjas. **

**I know my grammar is bad, can u forgive me?**

**Anyway I can't promise to you to update real soon. But I'll do my best.**

**Please R&R **

**I need it so much..**


	2. Another day, Another Hope

**Another Day, Another Hope**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

**Kring !**

"stupid alarm!" thought a very angry Sakura smashed her own alarm with her great strength

"_**that's the tenth alarm clock this week, gurl!" Inner Sakura rolled her eyes at Sakura's antics**_

"_well then, I guess I have to buy another one later!" Sakura chuckled a nervous laugh._

"_**you're impossible, you know that?" said a very agitate Inner Sakura.**_

"_I'm you, remember? What are we going to do today " smirked on her beautiful face._

"_**Tsunade wants to see you this morning at the hospital and after that check up some patients in the hospital and then going to see Ino to the shopping mall. Yeay!" Inner Sakura answered with pom-pom on her hands. **_

"what time Tsunade wants to see me?"

"_**hmm...i guess..06.45..?" answered Inner Sakura groggily.**_

" shit! We just have 15 minutes to prepare!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_**hun, with voice like that, I'm positive that even Suna can hear you" **_

"uh-huh, they won't hear it. It's not that loud, you know"

**Meanwhile in Kazekage's office ..**

"Gaara, did you hear that?" Temari asked to his brother.

"yeah, but forget it. I think it's just Sakura" answered Gaara calmly to his sister.

"well, if that's so, I'm going to see Kankuro. See ya!" Temari waved her hands before she poofed out.

"Sakura, you should control your voice from now" sighed Gaara to himself.

**Back to Konoha ….**

After a quick showered, brushed teeth, combed hair, and changed with a black skirt, white shirt, and white flat shoes, had a quick breakfast, Sakura was ready to go. As you know, Sakura didn't need to put on any make up, because she had natural beauty, that every girl would be jealous. Sakura's parents were KIA **(you know "KIA", rite?) **and now she was living by herself in a small comfortable house.

"okay, let's go! Another day, another hope! I'm sure, I'll see you guys soon, boys! Shit 5 more minutes!" shouted Sakura once again.

**After 15 minutes at the Hokage Office..**

"Tsunade-shisou will kill me!" Sakura panicked on the front door of the Hokage's office.

"_**totally, gurl! Now hurry up!" said Inner Sakura.**_

"Tsunade-shisou, this is Sakura. May I come in?" said Sakura politely.

"yeah, Sakura. You can come in" saidThe Godaime from behind the door.

**CLICK**

"care to explain why are you late?" The Hokage said it with smirked on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Tsunade-shisou. I won't do something like that again." Sakura apologized

"Since you're my apprentice, I forgive you." Tsunade smiled like a mother to her daughter.

"thank you, shishou. So why do you call me, shishou?" asked Sakura with relief.

"oh yeah.. As you know that Iruka got sick and no one can replaced him, I order you to be Iruka's replacement for awhile. Are you accept this mission?" asked The Godaime smirk on her face.

"me? Become a sensei? Are you sure, shishou?" asked Sakura unsurely.

"yes, I'm sure. I know that you love children and I know that you'll be a great sensei just like your old sensei."

"_kaka-sensei..." thought Sakura sadly._

" I accept it, shishou. When will I start to teach?"

"right now. You can be on time, if you go now."

"okay, but what about the hospital? Don't you need me there?" Sakura concerned the conditions of her patient if she wasn't in the hospital.

"no, I'm sure kotone can handle those things" said a very sure Hokage.

**Meanwhile at the hospital...**

"Kotone, come quickly. The doctor needs you!" said a nurse.

"Kotone-san, where is those damn files? I need it right now?" said a very angry doctor.

"Koto-san, can you replace me for awhile? I have something to do. Thanks" said a nurse.

"Koto-chan, can we play outside now?" said a little girl.

"ehmm..I'll be right there, Izu-san...I had already gave those files to you, Dr. Ichirou...wait, don't leave me..Not now, Yuki-chan...wwuuuaaa...SAKURA-CHAN! HELP ME!" screamed a very super duper panic Kotone.

**At the Hokage Office** ..

"shishou, did you hear that scream?" confused Sakura asked to her mentor.

"nah, I didn't hear anything. Do you want to be late on your first time to teach?" smirked Tsunade.

"no, shishou. See ya later, shishou and please don't drink that supid sake anymore." said Sakura before disappearing from the office.

"HEY! Sake's awesome!" said The Godaime. Poor Shizune, Tsunade made her to buy another sake again.

**At The Academy...**

"Listen, brats! As you know that Iruka-sensei got sick and can't teach you for awhile!" said Anko.

"Anko-sensei, is Iruka-sensei okay?" asked a little girl named Mimi.

"yeah, he's okay. You'll have his replacement to teach you all for awhile." answered Anko. After many murmurs could be heard until a kid name Tohru asked to his teacher.

"who would that be, sensei?"asked Tohru innocently.

"please, come in, sakura-chan." informed Anko. After they heard a little thank you from behind the door, they were gasping. They didn't know that the apprentice of the Godaime would be Iruka-sensei's replacement. The girls were squealing, cause they would be taught by their idol and the boys were cheering, because they "beloved sakura" would be teaching them.

"well, I'll leave you now, sakura-chan. Have a good day with them" Anko grinned at her.

"_**great ! I have to babysit those damn kids!" said Inner Sakura.**_

"_shut up, Inner! They're adorable! It'll be interesting!" squealed Sakura._

"_**wonderful!" said Inner with sarcasm.**_

"you too, Anko-sensei! Why hello kids! My name is Sakura Haruno and I'll be your teacher until Iruka-san gets better. Nice to meet you all!" smiled Sakura warmly.

"sakura-chan, I love you."

"I love you more"

"be my girlfriend"

Silent...

Until..

"is that true that you're a member of The Golden Team Seven?" asked Michiru shyly.

"I'll answer you, mi-chan. Yes, it's true." answered Sakura with weak smile.

"can you tell me about your teammates, sensei" asked Tohru.

"I'll tell you all, but I won't tell you the full story, understand?"

"UNDERSTAND, SENSEI!" answered the kids happily.

**How is it? Good? Bad? Worse?**

**Can't promise to update real soon.**

**Please R&R !**

**Love ya ! **


	3. The Beginning

**The Story**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

**The Future...**

"I'll tell you the bound that Team Seven had and the broken heart" says Sakura to the kids.

"The beginning of us..."

* * *

_**Flashback......**_

"Team Seven consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." says Iruka.

"what?! I can't believe that I'm stuck with that stupid chicken ass, but I'm happy I'm stuck with Sakura-chan." shouts naruto.

"dobe..." mutters Sasuke.

"What DID YOU SAY, TEME?"

"hn..."you know who.

"I can't believe that my teammate is Sasuke-kun." squeals The Haruno. Many girls glare to sakura, but she doesn't realize it. Sasuke and Naruto keep arguing **(well Naruto does, but you know what I mean, rite?)**. After Iruka announced the names of the teams, all their senseis picked them all, except team seven.

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI?" screams Naruto. His teammates just shrughs. And then he's got an idea. He picks up an eraser and puts it above the door.

"what are you doing, naruto? Are you crazy?" says the only girl in the team.

"hn...dobe" says the Uchiha.

"WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN, TEME? I'll teach our sensei not to come late!" grins Naruto. His teammates just shook their head cause their stupid teammate.

**After 5 minutes..**

**CLIK**

The eraser falls down on the head of their sensei. Naruto's laughing at the floor, sakura can't hold her giggles anymore, and Sasuke smirks

"_is he really a Jounin?" thought Sasuke._

"_**yep" answers Inner Sasuke.**_

"_who the heck are you?" asks Sasuke._

"_**I'm your Inner, duh!"**_

"_hn"_

"_**you're not fun, sasu-chan! Maybe I have to buy you a dictionary and some books about how to speak from Inner Land. Ciao, sasu-chan!"whines the Inner.**_

"_....."_

Silent...

Until...

""My first impression of you all is that I hate you." replies their sensei. After hear that, Naruto's face drops, as Sasuke's face looks passive, and Sakura's frozen.

"Meet you all on the rooftop." says their sensei as he disappears. After their sensei disappeared, Naruto challenged Sasuke to race to the rooftop. Naruto and Sasuke's arrived together and after a minute, Sakura's arrived too. Sakura sat in the middle with her left is Sasuke and her right is Naruto.

"okay. Now introduce yourself" orders Kakashi.

"Like how sensei?" asks Sakura.

"Your likes, dislikes and interested in, things like that." He says.

"Well, why don't you go first to see what to say and all." replies Naruto.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi. I don't want to tell you my likes and dislikes and I don't have many goals"

"WHAT WAS THAT? ALL WE LEARNS FROM YOU JUST YOUR NAME?!!" screams our favourite orange ninja.

"next up, you blondie."

"HEY!! NAME'S NARUTO UZUMAKI. I LIKE RAMEN, RAMEN, FREE RAMEN, AND SAKURA-CHAN, ~tebba! I DON'T LIKE TEME, CHICKEN ASS HAIR, AND UCHIHA SASUKE! AND I'LL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" screams Naruto.

"_like I thought" sighs Kakashi._

"dobe"

"WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN, TEME!"

"shut up! Next is you, pinky."

"HEY! My name's Sakura Haruno. I like flowers, hang out with my friends, reading some healing stuff, and SASUKE-KUN! I love everything, so I don't have any dislikes. And last, I want to be a Medic-nin!" smiles Sakura.

"_a medic-nin, huh? Another Tsunade is enough!" thought Kakashi._

"good. Now the last is you emo boy"

"hn. Name is Uchiha Sasuke, like to practice, dislikes many things. My goal is to revenge my clan's death and restore my clan."

"_Itachi, what had you done? You did the wrong things." thought Kakashi sadly._

"what a cheerfull team we are! Now, we're team 7!" announces Kakashi with smiles. Naruto is screaming, Sasuke can help to smirk, and Sakura smiles brighly. This is the beginning of our story.

**The Future...**

"that's the beginning of team seven, our team." says sakura with smiles.

"Wow.. that's awesome"

"Naruto-san is funny!"

"sasuke-san is cool"

"sensei, can I ask you?" asks Mimi.

"what is it, mimi?" replies Sakura.

"what did sasuke-san mean about restore his clan?"

"did he mean like a baby machine?" asks Raito.

"you idot, he meant SEX!!" yells Aoi.

"is that true, sensei??" asks Mimi

"......"

Silent...

Silent...

"_**just tell them. It'll be funny!!" laughs Inner Sakura**_

"_you idiot, Inner. They just a kid. They can't know something like that. They aren't old enough!" screams Sakura in her mind._

"_**geez....oh please...you sounds like obaa-san and ojii-san.." Inner rolls her eyes.**_

"_ugh, Inner....you're a pervert..!!" _

"_**thank you, I know that." smirks Inner.**_

"_........."_

"_**now will you tell them or not??"**_

"_whatever..."_

"it's ...ehm...well....you'll understand that when you're old enough" says Sakura awkwardly.

"_**wonderfull!!" says Inner with full of sarcasm.**_

"_shut up"_

**KRING !!**

"_thanks, Kami!!" squeals Inner._

"okay, kids. The bell has rang. Pack your things. And I'll see you all tommorow. Be careful! Bye" says sakura cheerfully.

"_saved by that bell" thought Sakura._

"_**totally, gurl!! If that bell didn't ring, it would be awkward" answers her Inner.**_

"_you right, Inner. Hey, why now you're relieve? Forget it. Now we have some times to meet with Ino. I want to have a walk and clear my mind. That story bring painfull memories to me" sighs Sakura. _

"_**yeah, I know." Inner says sadly.**_

"_Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Where are you guys? I miss you all so much" cries Sakura._

**How is it???**

**Well, I messed up w/ the story. I'm sorry guys.**

**Anyway, keep R&R**

**Love ya all **


	4. Best Friend Forever

**Best Friend Forever**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE ?" said a very agitated Ino.

"Ino! You make my ears bleeding !" said The Mistress Weapon.

"But she's late. And you know that Sakura is never late. And what are you two doing here anyway?" asked Ino suspiciously.

"Ino you called us this morning" shrugg Hinata.

"did I?"

"ugh...forget it.. Hey, That's sakura!" shouted Tenten.

"Hi guys ! sorry, I'm late !" shouted Sakura.

"where have you been, forehead? You're late for about half an hour!" said an angry blondie kunoichi.

"geez, Ino-pig! You sounded like my mom!"

"WHAT TH~~"

"Ino, can we just forget it ? seriously my ears are bleeding because of you" said Tenten who put her hands on her ears.

"girls, let's calm down. We wanted to have fun, rite?" asked the shy Hyuuga heiress.

"yeah, you're right, hina-chan. Well, let's go then!" yelled the cherry blossom kunoichi.

"guys, where are we goimg to go ?" asked Tenten.

"I have some ideas!" smirked Ino.

"and I have a bad feeling" said Hinata.

"me too, hina-chan" answered Tenten.

_**After 4 hours...**_

"I'm going to kill you, Ino!" panted Sakura.

"hehehe...I know you love me, girls" you know who.

"We love you, pig. But because of you, I think I can't walk for a week.!" Yelled Sakura

"hey, we just have some fun rite?" asked Ino.

"HAVE SOME FUN? WTH! INO! YOU FORCED US TO GO TO EVERY SHOPS AND BOUGHT AT LEAST 5 THINGS! AND POOR HINA-CHAN, SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS! Geezz ... what should I say to Neji-kun?" said a panic Tenten.

"say that an alien knocked her down?" said Ino dumbly.

"geez, pig. YOU'RE SO~~"

" beautiful? Cute? Pretty?" answered a very confident Ino.

"yes...WHAT? NO! Ugh..you're impossible, pig" yelled a frustated Sakura.

"yeah..yeah..whatever!" Tenten just sighed after that answer.

"guys, I have an Idea!" said Ino jumped up and down.

"what?"

"do you wanna have a sleepover at my house?"

"wow...that's a great idea, pig. I didn't know that you still have brains."

"was that an compliment?

"...yeah..."

"enough talk...let's go!"

"tenten, who will bring hina-chan?" asked Sakura.

"of course it's you, sakki" answered Tenten and she sprinted off.

"what? Why should I? Geez...well, okay then.. here we go, hina-chan! And YOU BOTH ARE SO DEAD, GIRLS!" shouted Sakura after she put Hinata in piggyback style.

"sakura-chan, it was too loud" said Hinata weakly.

"hina-chan! I'm sorry." murmured sakura.

"sakura-chan, what's wrong? You can tell me if you want"

"what do you mean, hinata?" said sakura hestitalnly.

"_she has never called me Hinata, if she doesn't have a problem" thought Hinata._

"I know you missed ..no..miss them, sakura-chan"

"..."

"I'm sure they'll be back, sakura-chan" said Hinata with a smile.

"I'm not sure, hinata"

" just believe it, sakura-chan"

"you sounded like Naruto" said Sakura with a sad smile

"_I miss them" thought sakura._

"_**yeah, you are" answered inner.**_

"_I can't take this anymore. It's killing me, inner."_

"_**yeah i know...i can feel your wounds, saku."**_

"don't afraid to tell me..to tell us, sakura'chan. We'll be there for you. Nothing can separate us. We're one."

"thank you, hinata."said Sakura with tears.

When Sakura was crying, Ino and Tenten approached them. Ino said something and then..

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU BOTH SO SLO~!" Tentan cut her off.

"are you okay, sakki?" worried Tenten.

"I ...I m..miss them ..so much...I want to meet them again" said Sakura with tears.

"_sakura...they don't deserve you at all. They make you cry again." thought Ino._

"sakura, listen to me" demanded Ino

"_she's serious and she didn't call me forehead" thought Sakura._

"we knew your pain. We don't wanna see you like this. It hurts us to see you with your tears. We miss them too, but we have to move on. And I bet, they didn't want to see you like this either. They said to us to take care of you. They wanted your smile, forehead. WE want your smile. Your smile is precious to us. Everyone will give their life just to see your smile. Because your smile brighten us, give us hope, give us strength. You know what, forehead? When I was little, I hate you, but now you're my bestfriend, you're like a sister to me..to us... please, give us your smile."Ino smiled sweetly.

"_**Ino's right, saku." Said Inner.**_

"_..."_

"thank you, Ino. Thank you so much guys with everything. You know what? I'll keep smiling until the end." Said Sakura with a smile and that made Hinata, Ino, and Tenten smiled too.

"that's my forehead" shouted Ino.

"I love you guys so much!" said Sakura still with the smile and hugged them.

"and we love you too, sakura-chan" said Hinata.

"_best friends forever" they thought together._

**I'm so sorry guys for the long update. Please forgive me.**

**I've been busy w/ the school lately.**

**Thank you for the reviews, guys.**

**Anyway, whadya think about this chapter?**

**R&R**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoox,**

**Koto-chan**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Author's note:**

**I'm really sorry guys. I think, I can't continue this story. It's just ... i haven't got any idea and didn't have time to write anymore. I was busy with school and got some problems with my family. I wish you can forgive me. But if you really want me to keep writing, please tell me. I really appreciate it. please review .. :'(**

**Xoxoxo**

**Always love ya,**

**Koto-chan**


	6. Kakashi's POV

**Kakashi's POV**

**Disclaimer : i don't own naruto**

With Kakashi:

You could hear the voice of something like sword against another sword. Then it became silent. In the center of the forest field, you could see a silver haired shinobi stood among the dead bodies. You couldn't see his face because the mask that hid it. but you could tell from his aura, that you shouldn't underestimate him.

"..."

"captain! Everything is cleared" shouted one of his comrades.

"good job. Let's take a rest for awhile"

"hai"

_"it's been years. I wonder where are the others no__w__? Where is my team 7, my children? Are they okay?" _sighed Kakashi. "_we're not the best team, but somehow we__'__re connected to each other. Naruto with his happy-go-lucky attitude always makes smile __o__n your face, he won't break his promise even the villagers hated him and called him a monster. Sasuke with his emotionless expression, always makes...umm.. i don't know about him. He always be my favourite student. Revenge..that's all in his mind. But i can understand his feeling. Even so, deep _**(very deep) **_down in his heart, you'll find a broken boy. Sai, can't say much about him. But __I__ know even without those stupid books, he'll understand human's feeling. Then, there's Yamato, he's a nice perso__n and a good partner, sometimes I feel that he's good sensei than me__. And lastly our cherry blossom, Sakura. She's like the light for us__-__ the darkness__-__, always brightening our life, always there when we need her. So fragile, but can be the strength for others. We'd hurted you so many times. But you still love us. I remember our mission. The mission when __I__ t__houg__ht__ that__ you're going to leave us."_

_**FLASHBACK...**_

"_kaka-sensei, __I__'ve found the target!" said Sakura through the speaker._

"_good. Now, you should wait until we c__o__me."_

"_oka~... what are you doing?! No, please, don't! Kaka-sensei, help me!" shouted Sakura from the speaker._

"_SAKURA?! what happen? Sakura? answer me!" worried kakashi._

"_..." sakura didn't answer it._

"_shit! __**Summoning Earth Style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu. **__Pakkun, i want you to track down haruno sakura now." ordered Kakashi._

"_that pink haired kunoichi, huh? I smell her sceent but also i smell blood. Lots of it" without thinking anymore, Kakashi sprinted off to the directions that pakkun had showed him. His heart beated so fast that it feeled like it would going to explode. He didn't care anything other than Sakura, a girl that he treated like his own daughter. _"SAKURA! PLEASE BE SAVE" _thought him._

_With Sakura..._

"_I won't lose to you!" shouted Sakura with determination._

"_hahaha... foolish girl. You know what? You can't beat me. __I__'m a LOT stronger than you. You're weak!"_

"you're weak, sakura" _she remembered a blue haired boy said something similiar like that._

"_no! I'm not weak! I'll show you! Even i have to pay it with my life! __**Cherry Blossom Impact!**__" the ground was shakened and scattered like flower petals._

"_what the? You'll pay for this. __**Torns Impact Jutsu!" **__Suddenly lots of torn came and was heading to Sakura._

"_what are you doing, saku? Move out! You're going to die if you don't do it" __yelled inner Sakura_

"_i have a plan, but i need __more time__"_

"_what?! Oh my god, we're going to die!"_

"_shut up, inner! I need to concentrate!". Then sakura made fast handseals. __ Suddenly a__ kunai appeared, behin__d__ the enemy and __stabbed his back__._

"_w-what happened? Hahha. I really shouldn't understimate you, stupid girl. But then, if i have to die, you're going with me!" he fell dea__t__h on the cold ground. The torns made a big impact to sakura. most of her body covered by them. _

_*__Cough..__*__._

"_i really am going to die. Maybe sasuke-kun was true. I'm so weak" blood came from her mouth and her__ wounded__ body. "i'm sleepy, inner" said a tired sakura. __"don't you dare close your eyes, saku!" _

"_SAKURA!"_

"_ka-ka s.. ?" sputtered blood from her mouth._

"_sakura, you're going to be fine. We're not far from Konoha. I'll carry you there" kakashi panicked. He picked her up and carried her bridal-style to __K__onoha with an amazing speed._

"_s-sensei, i...i'm s..sorry for being weak" spoke sakura__ breathlessly_

"_no, you're not weak sakura. you're strong, you have to know that. Don't close your eyes, sakura! you mustn't leave me..us."_

"_i..i'm s-so cold sensei" tried to open her eyes_

"_hang in there sakura, we almost there" shouted kakashi._

"_g-godbye sensei" her body went limp against his body._

_**PRESENT TIME...**_

"_i thought, i'd lost her. Fortunately, tsunade brought her back to this world *sighed*. Sakura, i'm sorry for not being with you now. I'm a terrible sensei. Please forgive me."_

"captain. Ryuu has found our targets"

"okay. Let's go. We have a mission to do"

"hai, captain"

"_sakura, please wait for me. I'll come back with victory in my left hand and team 7 in my right hand."_

I'm terrible sorry for not writing for so long, please forgive me, but I can't tell that I'll update soon. I'm on my last year of high school and it's getting busier everyday. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. Hope you'll like this chappie, and btw this ' kakashi's pov.

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**Koto-chan **


End file.
